


Kinktober!

by jamesgatz1925



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kinktober, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: I found a kinktober prompt list and will follow it...hopefully every day for all of October.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126





	1. Body Worship

Helena groaned loudly from the bed. Dinah chuckled, again, because she knew Helena was dying for attention. For the third time that week, Helena tried on a pair of jeans that were no longer buttoning. Between groans of anger and upset, she was muttering profanities about Christmas cookies and food.

So she’d gained a few pounds. Dinah didn’t even notice until Helena cried about it. Then, Helena threw all of her energy into working out and the jeans still were not buttoning. Dinah reminded her that it wouldn’t work overnight, or maybe even over a week’s worth of workouts, but Helena just grumbled and grew upset again. 

Dinah certainly didn’t care that Helena put on a few pounds. Helena was acting like the world was ending. 

Helena groaned again, long and loud. Dinah finally finished braiding her hair and returned to the bedroom. 

She was unsurprised to find Helena sprawled out across the entire bed. She was surprised to see Helena completely naked. 

Fuck, Dinah thought she looked so good. What the hell? Girl was complaining about gaining weight when she looked like a sculpted goddess from....somewhere. Dinah’s thoughts were not clear. 

They were getting ready for bed, so Dinah was down to her underwear and a thin Calvin Klein bra—her go-to for sleep. Dinah shut off the bathroom light and went to the bed. Helena’s head was nearest her, so Dinah stood over her and looked down. 

“You okay?” Dinah asked, hands on her hips.

Helena shook her head. 

Dinah’s eyes trailed up—or down—Helena’s body. She smiled. 

“You know,  you would gain weight and complain.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Helena asked, pouting. 

“You look fucking incredible. Who cares if you gain weight?”

Helena frowned deeper. “I care. And I don’t want...”

Dinah stared down at her. “What?”

Helena sighed dramatically. “I don’t want you to care.”

“Oh my god,” Dinah shook her head. “First of all, I wouldn’t care. I’m not fucking shallow—“

“I know—“

“Second, you are sexy as fuck, babe.”

Helena looked up into Dinah’s eyes. “I don’t feel sexy.”

Dinah lifted an eyebrow. “Well, we’ll just have to change that.”

Helena’s mouth opened, probably to question what Dinah meant, but Dinah didn’t give her a chance before she was at Helena’s face, kissing her upside down. Dinah thrust her tongue into Helena’s mouth, hot and slick against each other. She stroked Helena’s hair as Helena reached for her. 

Dinah kissed Helena for a minute, maybe two, before she stood up again. She was pleased to see Helena’s nipples pert and ready. 

“What do you want to do to me?” Helena asked, almost nervously. 

“What don’t I want to do to you, baby? What don’t I want to do...”

Dinah circled the bed slowly. Helena’s eyes stayed on her. 

“You just want my attention so bad,” Dinah said. “You just want me to hold you and tell you you’re okay, that you’ll be okay.” 

Helena licked her lips. 

Dinah’s eyes trailed up and down Helena’s body, pausing for far too long at her favorite spots—well, everywhere on Helena was her favorite. But she was a huge sucker for Helena’s abs. Helena’s muscles were such a ridiculous turn-on. She could spend all day running her fingers over Helena’s soft skin covering hard muscles. 

Oh, Dinah decided, that was perfect. Just what she’d do. 

Dinah finally climbed onto the bed and straddled Helena’s waist. She made sure she was seated comfortably on Helena’s tummy. 

“Every bit of you is such a turn on,” Dinah said.

“That’s you,” Helena insisted, gripping Dinah’s thighs. 

Dinah loomed over Helena. “No, you are...” 

Dinah lifted a hand and gently placed it on one of Helena’s breasts and gently massaged. Helena sighed. 

“I love your thighs, your strong thighs when you ride your bike. Your arms when they wrap around me. I even love your funky little toes.”

Helena chuckled. “I don’t have funky toes.”

“Yes you do,” Dinah insisted. “But do you know what I am loving so much right now?”

Helena shook her head. “What?”

Dinah thrust her hips foreword, her panty-soaked pussy rubbing against Helena’s stomach. 

“This cute little tummy,” Dinah said. 

Helena’s eyes grew. “Yeah?”

Dinah thrust again. It felt incredible, of course. There was the perfect amount of pressure. Helena’s hands on her thighs tightened and loosened.

Dinah’s hips didn’t stop rocking back and forth. “Every bit of you feels incredible against me. I want to fuck every inch of you on every surface of this apartment.”

Helena nodded. “Please.”

Dinah sat up straight. “Like that?” 

Helena nodded again. “Do whatever you want to me.”

“Because you’re so hot,” Dinah said, “Every inch of you...” Dinah’s heart was racing. She was going to come soon. Quickly. All over Helena’s stomach. “Fuck...”

Helena licked her lips. “Use me, baby.”

Dinah’s thrusts sped up, just a bit. Helena’s hands trailed from her thighs to her chest, where her fingertips wiggles under Dinah’s thin bra. 

“God, yes...” Dinah panted, hips moving erratically over Helena faster and faster. Her head fell back as she ground down. “So hot...”

It was a few more seconds and Dinah was lost. Her mouth dropped open as she let out a long moan of pleasure. Shocks washed over her, hitting her entire body. Her toes curled and her thighs tightened around Helena’s waist. 

When Dinah finally opened her eyes, Helena was staring up at her in shock. 

Dinah stretched her back, pushing her chest into Helena’s hands. “Now do you believe me?”

Helena nodded. 

Dinah smiled as she caught her breath. “Stop worrying about your jeans.”

Helena nodded. “Okay.”

Dinah fell forward to kiss Helena soundly. 

Before Dinah could get lost in the kiss and start humping Helena’s stomach again, Helena quickly flipped her over. Their lips remained attached as Helena’s hands trailed over Dinah. 

Dinah knew Helena would be okay. She could definitely keep buying Helena new jeans. 

Or keep fucking her stomach. 

With a grin at the thought, Dinah continued their glorious kissing. 


	2. Orgasm Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really like this one for some reason. I’m proud of it. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for following so quickly and being excited for it! I hope you all enjoy it.

Helena was perfect.

Dinah loved her with every ounce of her being. She loved everything about Helena, her brain, her body, her personality. She loved that Helena could cook and took wild interest in specific hobbies. She loved being married to Helena. She loved the love they shared. 

All of that would be easier to think about if Helena didn’t have Dinah teetering on the edge of orgasm for the past hour. 

Every time it got good, so good that Dinah thought she could finally let go, Helena pulled away. Helena was torturously good at it. Dinah couldn’t ever control herself when Helena was about to come; she was quick to push harder or faster. But Helena was a god of patience and control. 

All Dinah felt was pure annoyance. 

“Come on...” he begged. “Please, Helena...”

“I’m not done,” Helena said, stroking gently at Dinah’s spread thighs. She was seated on her knees between Dinah’s legs, keeping them spread apart and leaving Dinah without any ounce of pressure on her burning cunt. 

It was awful. 

Helena stroked a finger up the inside of Dinah’s thigh. 

It was wonderful. 

“I wonder how much more you can take,” Helena commented. 

Dinah whined. “Please don’t find out.”

“Why not? I’ve already got you here. You’ve come so far.”

“Just  _ make me _ come.” 

“I don’t think you’re in such a position to give me such an order, Mrs. Bertinelli-Lance.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. Only now would her wife choose to be domineering in some way. Usually it was Dinah. Dinah led the decisions. Dinah asked the questions. Dinah inherently knew more about general life, especially sex, so Dinah was in charge. 

She always wanted Helena to take control, yes. She wanted Helena’s choices and opinions. She wanted Helena to lead the way. 

Of course she would choose to do so with Dinah’s legs wrapped around her waist and all the time in the world to bring her wife to orgasm. 

Helena’s knuckles scraped Dinah’s thighs again, just inches below her dripping pussy. She must have been literally dripping. There was no way anything was even remotely clean anymore. They’d have to change the sheets. They’d need a shower, or a bath—

Helena swiped a finger through the slick at Dinah’s opening. Dinah gasped and her hips tried to recoil, to no avail, as she was against the bed. 

“Do you want me to let you go?” Helena asked kindly. 

“No,” Dinah said. “I want you to finish what you started.”

“I want that, too,” Helena said. “I want you to pulse around my fingers. I want you to gush...”

Dinah would commented how gross that sounded,  _ gush _ , but Helena presses two fingers down her clit, collecting moisture before pushing those two fingers into her again. 

“Fuck!” Dinah cried. 

Helena’s fingers curled, just how Dinah liked it. Helena began fucking her in earnest, not beginning with kind and gentle thrusts but going straight for the pounding thrusts that will make Dinah come in five, four, three—

Helena’s hand was gone. 

“Fuck!” Dinah yelled. “Fuck, Helena, fuck you!”

Helena chuckled. Dinah peaked her eyes open to see Helena shoving her two fingers into the mouth. Helena groaned. 

“How does your anger taste even better?” Helena asked. 

“You’re an asshole,” Dinah muttered, catching her breath. “You’re an asshole. A little, fucking—“

Helena was suddenly over her, holding herself up by her arms. Dinah could absolutely wrap her legs around Helena’s waist and fuck herself to completion on Helena’s stomach or pelvis, but she didn’t move. Not when Helena had a look on her face that made Dinah fear she was going to literally devour her. Like a vampire circling its mortal prey. 

Maybe Helena would. Take Dinah out of her misery. 

“I love you,” Helena whispered. 

“Do you?” Dinah asked. “Because from where I’m sitting, you are one-hundred percent pure evil and you hate me—“

Helena lifted a hand to Dinah’s breast. Her fingers stroked gently at goosebumped skin as Dinah sighed in pleasure. Every bit of her wanted to burst. 

“I don’t hate you,” Helena said, her hand continuing down Dinah’s body. “I love you more than anything.”

“Prove it,” Dinah practically moaned as Helena’s fingers tickled the crease where thigh meets hip. Dinah spread her legs a little more. 

“This is payback,” Helena practically whispered. “For all the times I look at you during the day and get wet for you. For all the times I want to fuck you during the day and I can’t. For all the times I’m left on edge because you simply smile at me.”

Dinah took it all in, but with Helena’s fingers now between her legs, but not quite  _ in _ , it was hard to focus. All Dinah was thinking was  _Helena, Helena, Helena_.. .

The evil creatures fingers slowly sunk back into Dinah’s hot core. Dinah’s back arched off the bed and she moaned. Her last coherent thought was praying Helena didn’t stop, being good so Helena wouldn’t stop, doing anything Helena wanted—

Helena played Dinah just right. Helena held her tight as Dinah scratched nails down Helena’s back and cried out in pleasure. Helena kissed every bit of her she could reach; Dinah’s chin, her lips, her cheek, her neck—

Dinah was there, she was  _right there_ , she was going to come and hopefully not  gush like Helena said but there would certainly need to be a cleanup, in five, four—

“I love you,” Helena whispered, her fingers still moving erratically inside Dinah. “Tell me...”

Dinah squeezed Helena tight. Three, two—

“I love you!” Dinah screamed as her orgasm was finally reached, as she thrust her hips wilding against Helena, moving Helena’s hand just as she wanted it inside of her. 

It didn’t stop, and neither did Helena. Helena kept fucking her and whispering words of love and encouragement as Dinah’s second orgasm ripped through her. 

She felt Helena’s forehead against her own, Helena’s breath panting against her mouth as Helena brought her to a third orgasm, these shocks making her body tighten so hard Dinah thought she might have pulled a muscle, and there were no thoughts in her mind, and everything was wet, and her body was on fire, and  _Helena, Helena, Helena._..

When Dinah finally came to and was able to open her eyes , Helena was still on top of her. Helena’s hand was removed from her crotch, and both warms were wrapped tightly around Dinah’s middle. They were closer than possible, with all of Helena’s weight on top of Dinah. Despite her exhaustion, Dinah didn’t care. She needed Helena close. 

“Are you okay?” Helena asked, always concerned. Always so caring. 

“I’m perfect,” Dinah said, finally satisfied. 

“Did I do okay?” Helena asked. 

“Baby, you did amazing. You fuck me so good.”

“Even though you called me an asshole.”

“You were being an asshole.”

Helena chuckled. She lifted her head from Dinah’s neck. “I love you,” she repeated for the hundredth time that night. 

Dinah took Helena’s face in her hands. “I love you so much.”

Helena smiled down at her. Dinah felt a rush of lust once again, just from Helena’s smile. 

Later, she decided. After a bath. After they were clean. After she could forgive Helena for what she did to her. 

But later. Definitely later. 


	3. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut! Just fluff. I thought I would make every single one smut but this one I just liked anyway. Hope you enjoy!

Dinah entered an empty apartment. She wasn’t surprised, as that day was particularly difficult. Helena pushed once too hard at the perps they were after and earned a knife wound to the side. She didn’t need stitches, but it bled like crazy, and that’s when Dinah left her, to take the car for a wash and to scrub blood off the front seat.

Dinah wandered through the apartment and found Helena exactly where she expected: in the bathtub. Helena used to scoff at the thought of a bath; baths were for children who couldn’t wash themselves. Baths were gross, since they entailed stewing in your own filth. That’s what Helena thought. 

Dinah bought her own salts and scrubs, wanting to get into the habit of unwinding with baths rather than cigarettes and alcohol, and the supplies didn’t last two weeks before she caught Helena using them for herself. 

Dinah had been glad at the time, and the baths paid off because Helena did unwind. Helena even remodeled the bathroom to get a bigger tub in for the very reason of sharing a bath. 

Dinah walked into the steamy bathroom. Helena was there, of course, covered in scented bubbles and surrounded by candles. The sun had barely been setting outside, so the window was open to let the sliver of natural light mix with the candles rather than the bathroom light. 

Dinah leaned against the door frame and crossed her arms, just staring at her dreamy love. She thought Helena was asleep, and that would be fine because Helena deserved it. 

“Don’t just stand there,” Helena muttered, eyes still closed. 

Dinah almost jumped. Not asleep, then. 

“I can’t,” Dinah said. She checked her phone. She had to leave for work in ten minutes.

Helena’s eyes slowly opened as her head lolled to face Dinah. She was frowning. “I don’t want you to go.”

Dinah sighed and went to the tub. She dropped the jacket she was wearing on the sink and kneeled next to Helena. 

“I’ll wash your hair.”

“I already did,” Helena said. “I took a shower first.”

“Probably good,” Dinah replied, glad that there wasn’t blood in Helena’s bath. Dinah stroked her hand through Helena’s wet hair. “Feel okay?” she asked. 

“If I say no, will you stay?”

Dinah chuckled. “No, I’ll probably take you to the hospital.”

“Then I’m fine,” Helena said. “It was a scratch.”

“It was a knife,” Dinah argued. “There was blood in my car.”

“I’m sorry,” Helena answered. 

Dinah kissed her nose. “I’m just glad it wasn’t a full stab. We didn’t need that again.”

Helena cracked a smile. “I get attention when I’m stabbed.”

“Yeah, because I feel sorry for you because you act all needy. My poor baby.”

Helena smiled. Her eyes drifted shut again. 

Dinah kept stroking a hand through her hair until it was untangled. Then, she reached for a cupped handful of water to sprinkle it over the top part of Helena’s chest not submerged in water. 

Helena sighed. “Nice.”

Dinah pushed bubbles away. “How much of the bubble bath did you put in here?”

“Half the bottle.”

Dinah laughed. “So extra.”

Helena smiled. 

Dinah continued dripping hot water over Helena’s skin. Helena’s eyes remained closed, and Dinah was sure she was at least almost asleep. 

Many minutes passed until Helena finally spoke. 

“You’re going to be late,” she mumbled. 

Dinah sighed. “I know. Do you need me to stay? Seriously?”

Helena shook her head. “No, I’m really okay. I’ll probably meet you later. If that’s okay.”

Dinah kissed her forehead. “I’d love that.”

Helena nodded. “Okay.”

Dinah kissed Helena’s lips quickly. “I love you.”

“Love you,” Helena replied before her head turned again and she seemed to snuggle into the water. 

Dinah stood. She dried her hand on Helena’s towel and grabbed her jacket. 

Before she exited the bathroom, Dinah looked at Helena one more time. She looked so peaceful, so calm. She looked incredible. 

“Please don’t drown,” Dinah said before she left. 

Helena smiled. “I’d be more concerned about the candles.”

Dinah knew Helena was right. “Jesus Christ,” she muttered before she stomped back into the bathroom and blew them all out. 

Helena chuckled. Dinah just rolled her eyes and finally left. 


	4. Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is back, nobody panic!

Helena was bored.

It had been a few weeks since that big fight, since they decided they didn’t need to be together every waking moment. Helena actually felt relieved that she didn’t have to go to the bar with Dinah every night, that she was free to spend her nights doing whatever she wanted. 

Apparently, whatever she wanted was to grow so bored that not even sleep would come. 

Helena tossed a turned in her giant, empty bed. She had cooked a wonderful meal for herself, she had taken a long shower, she did some laundry, and it was midnight and she could not sleep. 

Helena checked the time on her phone, shocked to find it wasn’t midnight any longer at all and instead after one. She had been tossing and turning a lot longer than she thought. 

She wondered when Dinah was going to get home. Dinah would relieve her boredom. Dinah would come in, tell Helena about her night, and then they could fall asleep together happily. 

Or...

Dinah would come in, take all of her clothes off and slide into bed, where Helena would have trouble being unaffected by a naked woman next to her. Dinah would probably talk about her night and Helena would struggle to listen, since her hands would be roaming up and down Dinah’s hot skin in comfort. Helena wouldn’t be able to stop herself from grazing Dinah’s breasts until her nipples were hard, and then she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from pinching those nipples until Dinah gasped, and then Dinah would ask, “What are you doing?” and Helena would slide closer to her and lick those dark nipples until Dinah inevitably pulled at her hair and urged her lower, until Helena was face to face to what she wanted the most, just a taste of Dinah’s wet—

Helena snapped back to reality, where her own hand was traveling down her body and paused right before she got to her own pussy. That was fast, she thought, just thinking about Dinah and how quickly she got herself in the mood. 

Helena had masturbated before, many times when Dinah was not available, in those early weeks when she was constantly longing for Dinah. When Dinah had opened the gate to her sexuality and all of the hormones she had suppressed her entire life came flooding in. When every thought was Dinah, Dinah naked, Dinah’s thighs wrapped around her, Dinah’s juices dripping from her fingers because she was able to satisfy Dinah, she was able to make Dinah scream and come and—

Helena gave in and her fingers finally swept over her clit. She was wet, unsurprisingly, so the slide was easy. Helena parted her legs just a little bit more, imagining pushing Dinah’s thighs apart to get a good look where she dripped. 

Helena could honestly just stare at the woman forever when Dinah was on her back, legs spread, pussy open for Helena’s eyes only. For someone who had zero interest in female or male reproductive organs until very late in life, Helena had sure grown obsessed with it. She could spend hours touching Dinah, sucking her where it mattered, kissing her, pushing her fingers in—

Helena groaned when she pushed two fingers into herself. Her other hand kept massaging her clit, just the way she usually liked it, but tonight she longed for Dinah’s fingers to fuck her so she did it herself. 

Helena fucked herself good. She felt incredible. Not as good as if Dinah were there, but good enough. She worked herself up until she knew her orgasm would be very soon. And she would feel better. And she would take a shower and wait for Dinah to get home. And then she would hold Dinah as she slept. And then when they wake up, all hot and soft, Helena would pull Dinah on top of her, and Dinah would ride her until—

The bedroom door opened. Helena’s hands paused. Her entire body froze and she couldn’t even open her eyes. 

“Hey, baby...” Dinah greeted, and Helena could hear a smirk on her lips. “Couldn’t even wait for me, huh?”

Helena didn’t open her eyes, too embarrassed at being caught. She heard Dinah hang her purse on the bedroom doorknob as it closed. Then, Dinah stepped forward, her boots loud against the floor. 

Dinah leaned over Helena. She still stood next to the bed but her arms were bracketing Helena’s head. “Open your eyes, baby. Let me see how gone you are.”

Helena slowly peaked her eyes open. Her hands still hadn’t moved. None of her body moved except her eyes. 

Dinah was smiling widely down at Helena. Her hair was falling over her shoulders, tickling Helena’s chest and arms where it fell. 

“What a sight to walk into,” Dinah said, “You look fucking incredible, baby.”

Helena didn’t say anything. 

Dinah took Helena’s face in her hands and kissed her. It was hot, hard, wet, a message of what Dinah felt upon seeing Helena like this. Dinah stroked her tongue into Helena’s mouth so suggestively that Helena couldn’t stop herself from pushing her own fingers into herself again. She moaned in pleasure, finally getting a little bit of Dinah. 

Dinah pulled back with a wet pop. “Wait,” she panted out, “I want to watch.” 

Dinah stood and ripped off her jacket, then her boots, jeans, and top. It wasn’t supposed to be a strip, but Helena was still effected by her girlfriend suddenly in just lacy black underwear. It’s like Dinah knew what she would be doing when she got home. Like she planned to turn Helena on impossibly more by her bra and underwear. 

Dinah went around to her side of the bed. She laid down next to Helena and propped herself up on one arm. 

“Don’t stop,” she said. “Are you going to come?”

Helena nodded, and her fingers didn’t stop. She was already close before Dinah interrupted. She knew it would only take another minute or two. 

Dinah splayed a hand over Helena’s chest. “Do you know how sexy you look?” Dinah asked, stroking Helena’s skin. 

Helena couldn’t reply. She worked her hands faster as Dinah cupped her breast. 

“I walk in and see this...were you at least thinking about me?”

Helena nodded. “Yes,” she moaned out. “Always thinking about you.”

Dinah smiled. “Good. I wouldn’t want you thinking about something else. Someone else.”

“Never...only you...”

Dinah continued squeezing and playing with Helena’s tits. Helena was so close. She wanted Dinah’s tongue on her, anything. 

“I want to watch you come,” Dinah whispered, leaning forward, “Come all over your own fingers, wishing it was me—“

“I do, I do...” 

Dinah was so close. Helena could feel her breath on her neck. She was so close. Her hips were thrusting off the bed at her hands, fucking up at nothing. 

Dinah finally kissed her neck, an open mouth kiss right where Helena usually loved it, and Helena was gone. She pushed her fingers deep and toyed erratically with her clit, crying out for Dinah as Dinah sucked at her neck and squeezed her breast. 

Helena finally sighed in relief and relaxed against the bed. She pulled her fingers free, wincing at the mess and suddenly feeling dirty. Kind of wrong. Kind of like she shouldn’t have—

But Dinah grabbed her face and gave her no time to feel embarrassed. Dinah kissed her sweetly, lovingly. 

“That was so fucking hot,” Dinah whispered against her lips. 

“Really?” Helena asked, unsure. 

“Yes, are you kidding? Knowing you were lonely without me, wanted me that bad while I was gone?”

Helena nodded. That was true. 

Dinah grabbed Helena’s hand and gently licked her orgasm clean. Helena just watched, jaw dropped, as Dinah’s tongue lapped at her fingers. 

When Dinah was satisfied, she got off the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Helena asked, watching Dinah step toward the bathroom. 

Dinah glanced back and grinned. “Come on,” she said, “I have an idea.” As she walked into the bathroom, she unhooked her bra behind her back. 

Helena had no choice but to scramble out of the bed and follow, trusting Dinah’s idea.

No longer bored. 


	5. Accidental Stimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much. Just a short chapter. 
> 
> Happy Monday!

The elevator was cramped. They were traveling up and up in a giant hotel, headed for their sixtieth floor room, and since they were in the busy city of Metropolis, the elevator was packed despite the privacy of a hotel.

Helena was backed all the way to the corner, thank goodness. Although she would like to be nearest the door for protection in any normal situation, in a crowd she liked to be in the back. People behind her freaked her out. 

Dinah was tired. She had dragged Helena all over the city all day, sight-seeing and shopping. Dinah got a wonderful thrill of having things sent to their hotel, and Helena just wondered how’d they get everything home on an airplane. Hopefully, since most things were clothes and jewelry, everything would fit in suitcases. 

Dinah leaned back against Helena. Helena gladly stood strong to hold Dinah up. 

Dinah smelled wonderful. Helena focused on her rather than the crowded elevator or the swaying movement. She casually smelled Dinah’s hair; she smelled of rose shampoo. 

Dinah pushed further back against Helena. Helena leaned against the wall to hold her up. Dinah rested her head against Helena’s shoulder. 

Helena was so content. She could fall asleep. She thought Dinah was asleep, since she was resting all of her weight against Helena. 

Dinah sighed, arching her back like a cat, her ass pushing back into Helena’s crotch. 

Helena’s eyes snapped open. There were people all around them, but nobody was even looking at them. Dinah’s touch was innocent, sleepy, but to Helena, Dinah shot a fire right through her. Her fingers holding the rail squeezed to keep herself from grabbing Dinah’s hips and pulling her in closer. 

Dinah took another deep breath, and this time Helena felt her back against her chest. Helena bit her lip, trying to push back the pulsing that was running through her, down into her jeans. 

The elevator jerked subtly and Dinah pushed back against her again. Helena’s head dropped against the back wall. 

“Mmm...” Dinah sighed, as if waking. She turned her face to Helena. “You okay?” She gave a little hip wiggle. 

Helena finally grabbed her hips to stop her. “I’m okay.”

Dinah seemed to catch on. She chuckled, then pushed her ass against Helena again. 

Helena squeezed her hips. 

The elevator finally dinged to their floor. Helena hardly waited for anybody to move before she was shoving her way out of the elevator, dragging Dinah behind her. 

Dinah was laughing and sounded suddenly more awake. Helena knew her mood would last, and she looked forward to it. 


	6. Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone noticed, I “completed” ‘I am in quarantine and they are in love’. I am not in quarantine anymore! I am going to finish Kinktober, I’m going to do an Advent calendar in December, and then we’ll see where we go from there. Probably just ‘I am no longer in quarantine but they are still in love’. (Lol) 
> 
> Thank you everybody who was on that 75 chapter journey with me. It means a lot that so many people loved it. And this! Thank you so much.

Sometimes it was too much.

The touch, the want, the need, the longing...

Sometimes Dinah was too much. 

It scared Helena, sometimes, how much she loved Dinah. After growing for her entire life not knowing love, not knowing she could feel anything more than pure hate in her heart, it was surprising to find that love. Because love and hate are equally as gigantic emotions. Why wouldn’t she love as easily as hate?

When she fell in love with Dinah, she fell all in. Helena felt her heart burst at just the thought of Dinah. Just knowing Dinah was there, in her life and in her heart, was enough. 

It wasn’t surprising that Helena got overwhelmed during sex. Helena got overwhelmed doing mundane tasks like grocery shopping and driving in busy streets. It was all just a lot. It was amplified in bed, sweaty, heart racing, with Dinah’s lips sucking her lustfully and Dinah’s fingers gripping every piece of skin to be found. 

It was too much. Helena’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her heaving chest. Her thighs burned, her hips were sore where she was using muscle to push at Dinah’s face. From the follicles of her hair to the tips of her toes, everything was tight and ready to explode like a bottle rocket. 

But she could. not. come. 

Dinah’s mouth was more than enough, usually. On a normal day, Helena would come at the thought of Dinah’s tongue in her. But today, Helena was overexerted by every day life, and sex was no different. 

Helena pushed her hips against Dinah’s face again. Dinah moaned and stilled, letting Helena ride it out. 

Helena thought it would work. Just a few more thrusts. Just a little bit longer...

Many minutes must have passed while Helena was thinking about it. Thinking about coming. Thinking about being on the edge. Thinking too much. The sheets were itchy. Her arms felt weird. Her legs were being tickled by Dinah’s hair. Her toes were cramping. 

It wasn’t going to happen, Helena decided. What she needed was to calm down. To stop thinking. She knew that. Maybe she needed to be alone. 

Helena’s hips stopped moving and she didn’t even notice. She didn’t notice until Dinah’s head lifted off of her lap.

“Are you okay?” Dinah asked, sounding gentle and caring. 

Helena shook her head. “I can’t come.”

Dinah frowned. “Am I—“

“No, you’re perfect,” Helena stopped her. “Beyond perfect. I just...can’t.”

Dinah nodded. “Do you want to stop?”

Helena frowned, feeling suddenly nervous. “Would you mind if we did?”

Dinah sat up. “Of course not, honey. You should have told me.”

Dinah climbed up the bed until she was laying on her pillow. She was in her side facing Helena. 

“I was hoping I could,” Helena said. “I just...” she shrugged. 

“Hey,” Dinah said, reaching for Helena’s arm. 

Helena glanced at her hand. She did not really want Dinah’s touch yet. Her skin felt prickly. 

Dinah pulled her hand back, but didn’t say anything. Helena was relieved she got the message. Dinah was too good. 

“You want to be alone for a few minutes?” Dinah asked as if reading Helena’s mind. “Why don’t you get in the shower? I’ll make us some tea.”

Helena just looked at her. “Are you sure? I can—“

“If you’re not in the mood, I’m not in the mood.”

Helena sighed. “Have I ever told you you’re the best?”

Dinah cracked a smile. “Once or twice.”

Helena leaned over to give Dinah a quick kiss. Barry a touch at all. 

Dinah smiled widely. “I love you.”

Helena smiled back, feeling better than before. “I love you, too.”


	7. Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was absent for a few days! I had a family emergency. All’s good now! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Helena is nervous. Tentative. Worried that she isn’t going to be able to satisfy Dinah forever. For now it’s new, and maybe Dinah hadn’t had sex in a while, and maybe it’s a passing attraction, and maybe Dinah will realize Helena is no good at this new concept and she will decide to search for satisfaction elsewhere.

They’ve been in bed together twice. Both times were electric, for Helena. But Helena didn’t know any different. What if it was awful? What if Dinah wasn’t as happy with the situation as Helena?

Helena stared at Dinah, asleep next to her. She wanted Dinah so bad already, and she just woke up. Already, there was heat pooled deep in her body, watching Dinah’s bare chest rising and falling with each breath. Helena couldn’t believe she was allowed to see Dinah in such a state. She couldn’t believe she’s touched her, tasted her, made her come. 

Surely she must not be totally disappointing at sex. 

Helena stroked a finger gently over Dinah’s chest. Dinah shuddered in her sleep. 

Helena did it again, with more vigor, hoping Dinah would wake up. 

Dinah sighed. “Give me five minutes and you can do whatever you want to me.”

Helena chuckled, “I just wanted to say hi.”

Dinah’s head turned to Helena. “Hi.”

Helena leaned forward and kissed Dinah’s chest, right above her nipple. Helena felt butterflies that she got to touch. 

Dinah stretched and sighed. She grabbed Helena’s head and pulled her close to her chest. “Right there,” she instructed. 

Helena kissed gently. 

“Harder,” Dinah playfully said. 

Helena sucked Dinah’s skin into her mouth, then. Not hard. Not enough to leave a mark. 

“Harder,” Dinah muttered again. 

Helena took a chance and sucked again, hard enough now to leave a mark, maybe, if she did it long enough. 

Dinah sighed and pushed up into Helena’s mouth. “Bite me,” she instructed. 

Helena did, of course, eager to do absolutely anything Dinah said. Helena opened her lips and bit Dinah’s soft skin. Not hard, but Dinah groaned and arched up. She pulled at Helena’s hair. 

“Okay, I’m awake,” Dinah said. “Come here.” She yanked until Helena slid on top of her, then she rolled her hips up, seeking friction. 

“That was easy,” Helena commented.

“You saying I’m easy?” 

“Not saying you’re not,” Helena replied with a chuckle. 

Dinah scratched her back with blunt fingernails. “Just fuck me, you were dying to five minutes ago.”

Helena grinned. “Can I ask you something, first?”

Dinah’s hips didn’t stop. “What?”

Helena pushed up on her elbows. “Do I...do I do a good job?”

Dinah slid her arms around Helena’s neck. “Like, in bed?”

Helena nodded. 

Dinah smiled. “Beyond a good job, baby. Why don’t you show me how good you can do?” 

Helena smiled back. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Dinah’s lips. 

“Better if you keep biting me,” Dinah said. 

Helena bit her bottom lip. Dinah groaned loudly. Helena didn’t care any more to ask questions, she just bit her way down Dinah’s body to where she wanted Dinah most. 


	8. Hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I am so far behind. Life, you know? 
> 
> This chapter is a lot. It seems like a lot. It’s the first time I’ve ever written this.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

Helena was a god.

Dinah was sure. Or she was a literal dream. A wet-dream, sculpted straight from her own filthiest pleasures. 

Sometimes Dinah felt worried that she took advantage of Helena’s eagerness to please. Being the only person Helena had ever had sex with, Helena’s experience lied only with Dinah, therefore all she knew was what Dinah liked. She had very little to offer besides long fingers and an extremely skilled tongue. 

Helena assured Dinah that there was no advantage being taken. Helena was glad to learn what Dinah liked, glad to please Dinah. In turn, Dinah helped Helena figure out what she liked, and Dinah was always ready to continue whatever it was that made Helena cry out in pleasure. 

Eventually, Dinah had introduced Helena to the strap, and Helena was, unsurprisingly, extremely professional at it. The way she fucked Dinah had Dinah’s orgasm built extremely quick. Helena’s hips were just perfect, her rhythm was flawless, and she hit Dinah just right. Dinah was more than pleased by all the climaxes Helena pulled from her that first time, and since then Dinah had found herself grabbing the strap more often than she’d ever thought. Helena was fucking phenomenal. 

Dinah’s head was thrown back, hanging upside down because Helena’s vigorous fucking had sent Dinah further up the bed, and they were sideways when it began. Helena’s lips were attached to Dinah’s neck, sucking almost roughly as one hand squeezed Dinah’s breast and the other balanced herself. 

Dinah was in heaven. Her fingernails dug into Helena’s back and Dinah was sure Helena was going to have red nail marks imprinted in her skin. She knew Helena would think it was worth it; a sign for a job well done. 

But suddenly, when Dinah was about two seconds away from complete euphoria, Helena paused. She lifted her head and panted in Dinah’s face. 

“Can we try something?” she asked carefully. 

Dinah blinked up at her, feeling slightly exasperated. “I...yeah? What? Now?”

Helena sat back on her heals. The dildo stayed firmly planted inside her. She shuttered as it shifted. 

“Can you...” Helena licked her lips. “I mean...if you want...uh...”

Dinah would do anything Helena asked at that moment, as long as it meant Helena would continue. “What, baby? Anything.”

“Canyouturnover?” Helena asked quickly and all together. 

Dinah blinked up at her again. “You...want me to turn over?” Lust swept over Dinah. Fuck, that sounded so good. 

Helena blushed. “No. Yes...no, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—“

Dinah shook her head. “No, don’t do that. Just ask me, honey. Or tell me, I’ll fucking do anything.”

Helena’s eyes widened. “Anything?”

Dinah nodded. “Anything. Now, let me up.”

Helena scooted back to make room for Dinah to turn over. Dinah felt no embarrassment as she got on all fours, ass in the air, ready for Helena. It thrilled her. She knew Helena would make it so good. 

Helena grabbed Dinah’s hips. She kneaded Dinah’s skin.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Dinah said over her shoulder. She glanced back at Helena, who still had a blush across her cheeks. “Come on,” Dinah added, pushing back against Helena. 

Helena took a deep breath, then lined up and slid carefully into Dinah. 

“Oh fuck,” Dinah said out loud as Helena pushed in. It was incredible, more than incredible. Dinah felt the cock everywhere, touching her so deeply and intimately. 

Helena was squeezing her skin. “Is that good?” she asked. 

Dinah groaned. “Better if you move.”

Helena tentatively did so. She gave Dinah an easy thrust that had Dinah gasping anyway. 

“Shit,” Dinah sighed. “Keep going, honey, you’re incredible, you feel so fucking good, you—“

She was cut off by Helena pulling out and pushing back in, this time harder and faster. 

“Fuck!” Dinah cried. 

Helena didn’t stop then. She continued to pound into Dinah, fucking her with no forgiveness. Dinah’s body sang. She cried out until she couldn’t make any more noise, until Helena had her right at the edge again. 

Dinah was almost there. She would get there. Helena was playing her just right, not that Dinah was surprised. Helena was a fucking god. 

But then Helena did something completely unexpected: she reached up and knotted a fist into Dinah’s hair to hold her up. It was then that Dinah was so gone. After two more frantic thrusts, she came so hard that her vision blacked out. She barely even heard the rhythmic slapping of skin, barely felt the bed below her. All there was was Helena’s hand in her hair and one giant cock filling her up. 

It took forever for the waves to stop crashing over her. It could have been hours that Helena kept her there, still fucking her through her orgasm, still gripping her hair. 

Finally, Helena slowed as Dinah’s body began to sag. Dinah reached back for Helena’s hand still on her hip. 

“Fuck baby,” she sighed as Helena slowly pulled out. 

“I’m sorry if I...” Helena frowned as Dinah flopped over. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just...it felt right, at the moment, I wasn’t thinking, and—“

Dinah waved a hand to stop Helena. “Baby, that was fucking perfect. Sometimes I like my hair pulled. That was a good time.”

Helena looked relieved. “Okay, alright, good.”

Dinah grinned. “There’s another time, too.”

Helena lifted an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Dinah slowly climbed up onto her knees. She pressed right against Helena and began undoing the strap. 

“When my head is between your thighs,” Dinah playfully said. 

Helena swallowed. “Yeah?”

Dinah nodded, then kissed Helena deeply. Her tongue stroked deep into Helena’s mouth, pulling a short groan of pleasure from Helena. 

It took a minute of not pausing their kisses to get the toy off Helena, but quickly Helena was on her back, thighs thrown over Dinah’s shoulders. Dinah guided Helena’s hands to her head and let Helena pull her hair while she fucked her. 

And Dinah was in heaven. 


	9. Voyeurism (ish)

When Renee suggested they take a vacation, they didn’t argue. Just for the weekend, somewhere nice, just to  calm the fuck down.  Helena had been wound up for weeks, needing to move, needing something, getting stir crazy, and Dinah found a cute bed and breakfast up north of Gotham that was perfect.

Driving through the trees, Helena felt calmer already. She usually did, those days she took trips alone on her bike. Trees were familiar. 

“We had a lot of trees on the property growing up,” Helena said. “I’m Sicily.”

“Did you climb them?” Dinah asked. 

“Of course I did,” Helena said. “I lived in one for a summer.”

Dinah laughed. “I’m not surprised.”

Helena smiled. She stretched out against the passenger seat. 

It wasn’t often that Helena had nothing to do on long trips. Usually, when she was alone, she was driving. She was busy. But now she was stuck with nothing to do because Dinah was driving. 

They had the radio on low so they could talk, but Helena didn’t have much to say. She had used up all of her conversational topics early in the trip. 

She grew bored. 

Helena sighed dramatically. 

“What?”

Helena shrugged. “Nothing.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “You’re so dramatic. I told you to bring a book or put a movie on your iPad. Could you have listened to me for once? Yes.”

“I thought you would be more entertaining.”

“How can I be more entertaining?! I’m the one driving the car!”

Helena chuckled. “I don’t know, Dinah. I thought you were more fun than this.”

“What, you want me to drive naked, or something?”

Helena looked at her excitedly. “Hey, there’s an idea.”

Dinah shook her head. “Oh god.”

Helena was suddenly filled with a million great ideas. She knew this road continued pretty straight for a while, and she knew she could pass the time for both of them. 

Helena turned in her seat to face Dinah completely. “I have an idea,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Dinah glanced at her. “No.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“I know that look,” Dinah answered. “I know you have something ridiculous up your sleeve. And it’s my job to stop the ridiculous before it happens.”

“When is that ever accurate?”

“Uh, last week when you thought jumping off a roof was a good way to outrun someone.”

“And was it?” Helena asked. 

Dinah cracked a smile. “Jumping off a roof is never the answer.”

Helena playfully stroked Dinah’s thigh. “Come on. At least let me tell you.”

Dinah quickly looked down at Helena’s hand. “I have a feeling I know what you’re about to suggest.”

Helena grinned and leaned over the center console. “This is a straightaway. And I’m bored. And you are distracting.” By the time she finished, her lips were at Dinah’s ear. She bit the lobe. 

“I’m not even doing anything.” 

Helena kissed below her ear, then Dinah’s neck. “You’re always distracting, though. Always.”

Dinah sighed when Helena’s lips tickled her neck. 

“You’re insane, you know that?”

“I do know that. And you know I’ll stop when you say.” Her hand was tracing the inside of Dinah’s thigh, up the seam of her jeans. She was leaned completely over the center console. 

“People could see,” Dinah muttered. 

“And?” 

Helena truly thought Dinah was going to push her away, tell her again that she was insane, and that would be that. But when Helena sucked a spot on Dinah’s neck, Dinah sighed and reached up to hold Helena’s head in place. 

Helena chuckled. “Both hands on the wheel, ma’am.”

Dinah laughed. She moved her hand back to the wheel. 

Helena kissed her neck some more, making Dinah squirm, but soon her kisses travelled down Dinah’s chest, where Helena could pull her thin top down to kiss her breast. 

Dinah gasped when Helena bit the edge of Dinah’s bra. How Helena longed to remove the wretched garments, to spread Dinah out, naked and hot, to taste her skin everywhere. 

It was still enough. Helena nipped and licked Dinah’s skin, down and down, lifting her shirt to kiss her tummy as she unbuttoned her jeans. 

Dinah gave a tiny giggle when Helena dipped her tongue into her belly-button. She put her hand in the back of Helena’s head. 

Helena lifted up a bit. “Hands on the wheel,” she breathed against Dinah’s skin. 

Dinah did so. “Have I mentioned you are completely ridiculous?”

“You have,” Helena answered. She finished with Dinah’s jeans and pushed it with her underwear down the short amount she could. 

The car was still moving. Dinah still had a steady foot on the pedal and two hands tightly gripping the wheel. 

When Helena swiped her tongue between Dinah’s folds, the car jerked and Helena heard the squeak of Dinah’s hands on the rubber steering wheel. 

“Ah, fuck,” Dinah sighed. 

Helena grinned. “Have you ever done this before?” she asked, acknowledging Dinah’s experience prior to Helena. 

“No,” Dinah said. 

Helena felt a thrill at that. Everything felt thrilling. She continued her goal, going down on Dinah right there in the car. 

Dinah groaned. The car was filled with the dull rhythm from the radio, slow slurps of Helena’s tongue, and needy gasps pulled from Dinah’s throat. Helena loved it. A mission accomplished and boredom subsided. 

Eventually, Dinah’s gasps grew more frantic, as did Helena’s head at her lap. Helena knew Dinah couldn’t help it; she felt Dinah’s hand grip her hair. 

Helena wanted to pull off, making Dinah suffer, but surely the road was soon to change, so Helena didn’t pull up. Instead, she doubled her efforts, wiggling her tongue as Dinah’s hips stuttered against the seat. 

Finally, Dinah pushed up against Helena’s face and thrusting, stifling a cry, even though Helena was the only one around to hear. Helena stilled her tongue to let Dinah ride it out, pushing up and fucking her face like she usually liked to do anyway. 

When Dinah calmed and let Helena go, Helena sat up and wiped the moisture from her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“Mmm, fuck,” Dinah sighed. “Fuck.”

Helena grinned. 

“You’re insane,” Dinah said, then grabbed Helena’s head again and pulled her in for a sideways kiss.

Helena worked to pull Dinah’s pants back up as she kissed Dinah’s cheek when Dinah focused on the road again.

“I love you,” Helena said. “And see? I knew you could be entertaining.”

Dinah laughed. “Yeah, I’m glad.”

Helena kissed her cheek once more, then sat back against her seat, feeling smug and satisfied, and a lot less bored. 


	10. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, I know, October is almost over, BUT, you know, I still want to get 31, so ‘kinks-giving’ sounds good, right?

Helena was nervous. Usually she was, when their nights were planned, when they had a date and sex was pretty much expected, and at the moment it was no different.

Because  _ this _ was planned. It had to be. There was extensively talking, so much talking, so much deciding what would happen, when it would happen, how it would happen, that of course it had to be planned. 

Finally they had decided, that on a nondescript Thursday night, Helena would tie Dinah to the bed, and Helena was nervous. 

Dinah found an old scarf that she wore when it got cold, and that would be good enough. Dinah seemed thrilled, and Helena wanted to be thrilled, but she was nervous. 

She wouldn’t hurt Dinah, beyond the stretch of her limbs, but she was still nervous of even doing that wrong. 

Dinah was on the bed already, naked and covered by the sheet. Helena was in sweats and a shirt, probably the most unsexy thing she could be wearing. 

“Should I have...” Helena swallowed roughly and gestured to herself. “I don’t know, changed?”

Dinah lifted an eyebrow. “Just take it off.”

Helena nodded. She removed her sweatpants but left her shirt. 

Dinah smiled. “Better.”

Helena nodded. 

Dinah gestured forward. “Come here.”

Helena went. She dropped the scarf next to Dinah and climbed on top of her, straddling Dinah’s thighs and looming over her. 

Dinah looked so content. Helena took a deep breath. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Dinah said, reaching up to stroke Helena’s arms. “I  _ want _ it. I want you to tie me to this bed and fuck me.”

Helena bit her lip, trying not to be effected by Dinah’s words. “You sure?”

Dinah nodded, arching her back to push her chest at Helena. “Yes, love.” Dinah wrapped her arms around Helena’s neck to pull her in. 

Helena went easily, her lips touching Dinah’s softly. 

“Absolutely sure?” she whispered.

“ _ Please _ ,” Dinah sighed, her lips opening, tongue brushing Helena’s bottom lip. 

Helena huffed, the heat rushing through her. “Word?” she asked. 

“Clown,” Dinah replied, because of course the one word that could make them stop in the moment would be the thought of Harley in bed. 

Helena nodded in understanding and knowing. Dinah grinned and lightly licked at Helena’s lip again.

“I love you,” Dinah whispered.

Helena’s eyes drifted shut. “I love you, too.”

Dinah rubbed her nose against Helena’s. “Now get on with it.”

Helena chuckled, easing up. She took another breath and focused on Dinah under her. Naked, waiting, wanting, Dinah wanted it, Dinah was okay, Helena wanted it...

“Hands up,” Helena said. 

Dinah slowly slithered her arms away from Helena and stretched them above her head. 

Helena sat up, scooting up Dinah’s hips. She ran gentle fingers up Dinah’s arms, making Dinah giggle from tickles, before setting at her hands. 

Helena decided the best course would be to tie Dinah’s hands together, then tie the excess scarf to the headboard. She didn’t ask Dinah, decoding to do what she thought was right. 

Then, Helena sat up again and looked down at Dinah. 

And fuck, yeah, Dinah tied to her bed looked good. So good. Helena slowly pulled the sheet down. 

Helena couldn’t help it; she leaned down and sucked a hardened nipple into her mouth. 

“Ah fuck,” Dinah mumbled. “God, no warning.”

Helena grinned against Dinah’s skin, then licked her way to the other breast. 

Helena could have spent all day at Dinah’s chest. She laid completely over Dinah and palmed both breasts, massaging and squeezing to entice moans of pleasure from Dinah. She licked and sucked as much as she wanted, and she new Dinah was growing impatient by the greedy roll of her hips. 

“Come on,” Dinah sighed as Helena twisted her tongue around a hard nub. 

Helena smiled. “I’m starting to like this,” she whispered. 

“What? Teasing me?” 

“Teasing you when you can’t do anything about it.”

Dinah groaned, this time out of annoyance. “Come on, baby.  _ Please _ .”

Helena did take pity on Dinah. After another minute of gentle licks, she slowly shifted downward. She inched the blanket down with her lips, continuing her licks and nips to Dinah’s soft skin. 

Helena recognized the point where Dinah would usually be pushing her head down, physically making her move faster. For some reason, that Dinah could not, thrilled Helena. She suddenly saw the point in tying someone to the bed: being in control and driving Dinah crazy. 

Helena grinned wickedly. “You have no say in what I do right now.”

Dinah gazed down at her, chest heaving with rough breaths. “What?” she practically demanded. 

“I can do  _ whatever _ I want right now,” Helena added. “I could fuck you. Or...” Helena sat up on her knees. “I could leave.”

“Don’t,” Dinah warned. 

Helena lifted an eyebrow. “Or, what? You’re stuck.”

Dinah pouted. She glared at Helena. 

Helena still grinned. She slowly peeled the sheet all the way off Dinah, then spread Dinah’s legs. She couldn’t help but glance down where Dinah was glistening between her thighs. 

“You couldn’t,” Dinah remarked. 

“Want to bet?” Helena smirked. She settled between Dinah’s legs and nudged them even further apart. 

Dinah shook her head. 

“Probably wise,” Helena said as she reached for the bottom hem of her shirt. She pulled it over her head and dropped it off the side of the bed. 

Dinah licked her lips, as if their positions were switched and she could get her hands on Helena. 

“Look,” Helena said, “But you can’t touch.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Stop talking and get on with it.”

“What? Leaving you here?”

Dinah kicked at Helena’s thigh. Helena quickly grabbed her foot. 

“Do people tie legs to the bed, too?”

Dinah swallowed roughly. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Helena chuckled. “I wouldn’t tempt me.”

“Fine,” Dinah said.

“Unless...” Helena shook her head. “Maybe another time.” She let Dinah’s foot go to graze her hands up Dinah’s legs. “So nice. I love your legs, did you know that? Your legs are all muscle.” 

Dinah’s breath caught as Helena got higher up her thigh. 

“I love your thighs around my waist,” Helena said, her hands at Dinah’s hips. “I love your thighs over my shoulders.”

“Show me then,” Dinah practically begged. 

Helena slowly licked the pad of her thumb. Dinah’s mouth dropped open. 

“Maybe,” Helena mumbled as she swiped her wet thumb over Dinah’s exposed clit. 

“Fuck,” Dinah sighed. 

“That’s the idea,” Helena said, doing it again. 

Dinah groaned as her eyes drifted shut. 

“Yeah, I see the appeal of the scarf,” Helena said before removing her hand from Dinah. 

Dinah groaned again, this time in frustration. “Damn it.”

“What, you thought I’d be that easy?” 

Dinah glared up at Helena. “I hoped—“

Helena tsk’ed. “First mistake.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. Suddenly, she lifted a leg and hooked her ankle on Helena’s shoulder in an attempt to draw Helena in. 

Helena did fall closer. She looked down where Dinah was spread and open, and oh Helena did want to fuck her. It was all so inviting, so hot, and Helena grabbed her hips again.

“Come on,” Dinah begged. 

Helena licked her lips. “You drive a hard argument.”

Dinah lifted her hips. “How hard?”

Helena chuckled. “ _ Hard _ .”

Dinah groaned and her back arched against the bed, pushing her hips at Helena again. “Baby, please...”

Helena finally gave in, but not because Dinah was begging but because she wanted to, she was in charge, so she licked her middle finger and swirled it over Dinah’s opening. 

Dinah kept begging. “Please, babe, please...”

Helena squeezed her calf where she was holding her leg. Her eyes trailed up Dinah’s body, spread out and stretched for her, before slowly pushing her finger into Dinah. 

Dinah cried out, back arching again as Helena pulled out and pushed back in, fucking Dinah slowly the way she liked it. 

“God, yes babe,” Dinah sighed, “Yes, Helena, like that...”

Helena wanted to tease Dinah, continue making her beg, but Dinah sounded so pretty, looked so fucking hot, that she couldn’t stop herself from pushing two fingers into Dinah, then three, fucking her steadily and continuously more rough. 

Dinah was practically sobbing as Helena did, squirming on the bed and pushing at Helena’s hand. If Dinah was free, she would have pulled Helena to her, or pushed Helena’s head down, or moved Helena’s hand herself, but she couldn’t do anything, and Helena was in control. 

She loved the sounds Dinah was making, loved making her feel good, and Helena didn’t want to stop or tease. She touched Dinah how she liked it and in quick thrusts, Dinah came with her head thrown back and her toes curled. 

Helena felt like she had come by the time Dinah calmed, all worn out and dazed and panting. She eased her fingers out of Dinah before gently lowering Dinah’s leg. 

“God...” Dinah sighed. “Fuck.”

Helena leaned down and kissed Dinah’s stomach. Dinah sighed again, and Helena trailed kisses up her ribs to her chest, then neck, then her face. Helena didn’t waste time with slow kisses, instead she hotly kissed Dinah with passion and need. 

Dinah kissed back, and Helena finally heard the headboard shake from Dinah trying to break free. 

“Damnit,” Dinah growled against her lips. 

Helena reached up to blindly free Dinah as they still kissed. As soon as Dinah was released, she grabbed Helena’s face to hold her still and kiss her roughly. She wrapped her legs around Helena’s waist. 

“I love you,” Dinah whispered after a few minutes of frantically making out. 

Helena rested her forehead against Dinah. “Was that good?”

Dinah scratched down her arms. “So good.”

Helena smiled. She had no time to reply before Dinah was flipping them, pinning Helena to the bed with her own wicked look. 

“My turn,” she said, but Helena knew she did not mean the scarf. 

Not yet. 


	11. Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly lingerie. Not purposefully. But still had some great results.
> 
> Anyway, I’m still here! My job and life have become very stressful. But I’m still here! Thank you for reading!

Helena was someone who was used to what she was used to. She was used to her way. She was used to what she liked, when she liked it. She was used to herself.

But sometimes she got curious. 

Being so close to another person and learning her habits, naturally Helena looked upon Dinah’s way and wondered what any of it was like. What was it like having long hair? What was it like getting or having piercings? What was it like walking around in Dinah’s clothes or shoes or carrying a purse...

And sure, Helena was curious about Dinah’s underwear. 

Because she knew her own reaction to the sexy things Dinah wore. Of course, she knew it wasn’t always meant to be sexy. Sometimes it was just practical, with Dinah’s tight pants or varying colors. She didn’t want anyone to see her underwear. But sometimes it was sexy, or it was sexy to Helena anyway, as with everything Dinah ever did or wore. 

So, Helena ordered some stuff one day. If she hated it, she’d throw it out, problem solved. No harm, no foul. But Helena kept an open mind to perhaps liking it. 

The package arrived in three days. Helena waited until Dinah went to work before opening the package. 

She ordered three different types of underwear and two bras. She wanted to go for sexy but still practical, like Dinah. Much of the underwear on the site did not look very practical, but eventually she had decided on a bikini style, a style called ‘cheeky’ with thick sides, and a ‘cheeky’ with a simple string holding the sides together. Each were designed with lace and didn’t leave much to the imagination. 

Helena’s stomach flipped as she laid everything out carefully. Suddenly she had another anxiety-riddled thought: what if Dinah laughed at her?

Dinah wouldn’t. Dinah would embrace her curiosity. Dinah would welcome whatever Helena decided on anything. 

Right?

Helena panicked and threw everything into the box again. She hid the box in her closet and sat silently on the couch for hours until Dinah arrived home, trying to decide if she would even try the garments on. 

Two days of obsessive thinking went by before Helena decided yes, she just needed to try to wear the underwear. If not for anything else, but so she didn’t waste the money. She was just going to try it. And it would be fine. And Dinah would applaud her courage. 

Helena snuck the underwear into the bathroom when she went for a shower. She grabbed at random the thick waist ‘cheeky’ panties and a black, lace bra that, once she put it on, realized it was meant to be more sexy than practical. Helena just took a deep breath, put on a t-shirt, and went about her day. 

Helena was actually shocked when she realized she forgot she was wearing different underwear. It wasn’t impeding, wasn’t distracting, and it wasn’t as uncomfortable as she thought it would be. For all of that she was glad, because she was not prepared to feel terrible all day. 

She even forgot later, when Dinah dragged her to bed, kissing their entire way there before Dinah fell onto the bed and pulled Helena on top of her. 

“I’ve wanted you all day,” Dinah said, hands grasping Helena’s sides under her shirt. 

Helena hissed when Dinah’s short nails dug into her skin. “Really?” she replied, kissing Dinah’s neck. 

“Always,” Dinah answered. “Now let’s get these off...” 

With one hand, Dinah unbuttoned Helena’s jeans and pulled the zipper down. Dinah had her other hand at Helena’s ass, pushing beneath her jeans in a poor attempt to push them down. Helena thought she was just trying to cop a feel—

Until Dinah paused. Helena froze, too. Nervous. Anxious. Momentarily wondering what the fuck kind of mistake she’d made—

Dinah’s suddenly flipped them over. She slowly and silently pulled Helena’s jeans down like opening a present. Helena held her breath. 

Dinah finally worked her jeans off and tossed them uncaring to the floor. Her eyes widened. 

“Baby...” she mumbled. 

Helena’s cheeks heated up. “I shouldn’t have...I was just curious...I like what you wear...I just—“

Dinah dove on top of her and shut Helena up by shoving her tongue deep into Helena’s mouth. Helena let out a shocked squeak and kissed Dinah back, although Dinah was more trying to devour her rather than kiss. Helena reached up and held Dinah’s face as Dinah’s fingers traced over the fabric covering Helena’s hips. 

They finally broke apart for breath. Dinah panted in Helena’s face and grinned. 

“You know I always think you’re hot. Always. And this...” Dinah sat up on her knees and stroked Helena’s thighs. “This is just...a new level, baby.”

“Really?” Helena asked, still a little bit nervous.

Dinah’s fingers traced the lace pattern on the panties. “It looks really good on you, babe.”

“Better than boxers?”

Dinah shook her head. “No, both are wonderful. The boxers, yeah, they’re you. This...this isn’t you. Not until you’re confident in it. Do you feel confident?”

Helena shook her head. “Not really. I didn’t know what you would think.”

Dinah leaned down and kissed Helena’s hip. “I love it, but don’t let me decide what you’re going to wear or not wear. Be comfortable.”

Helena nodded. 

“For now? Right now? I fucking love it.”

Dinah kissed over to where Helena wanted her most, but Dinah didn’t move the panties. 

And then Helena remembered the bra. “I’m wearing a different bra, too.”

Dinah quickly sat up. “Oh, this I need to see, too.” She pulled Helena’s shirt up as Helena sat up a bit to yank it off. It quickly joined Helena’s jeans on the floor. 

When Helena settled again, she looked up at Dinah. Dinah was just staring. 

“Uhm...” Helena mumbled. “It’s not...I mean, I probably wouldn’t wear this every day...I mean...” she looked down at herself. “I mean, you can see my nipples—“

Dinah cut her off by kissing her again. Helena took it, gladly, because she would have rather not ramble about her nipples. 

Dinah’s hands were everywhere. Down to her hips, her thighs, her arms, her breasts, her neck. Dinah seemed to be enjoying Helena’s choice of attire. That really made Helena feel more calm. More confident, as Dinah said. Of course Dinah wasn’t going to laugh at her or dislike it; Helena knew her fear was irrational. But it was being soothed just like Dinah’s hands across her flushed skin. 

Dinah broke away again. “Hang on. I need to see it all.” She sat up on her knees again. 

Helena felt less embarrassed. Less shame. Her thighs were spread, her arms were open; she felt sexier. 

Dinah groaned. “Fuck,” she sighed. Then, she yanked her own top off, then her own tight pants, then flopped onto the bed next to Helena. “Come here,” she said, pulling Helena on top of her. 

Helena straddled Dinah’s waist. Dinah practically groaned. Her fingers dug into Helena’s thighs as Helena remained sitting up on her hips. 

“So sexy,” Dinah said. “I...baby, my mouth it watering.”

Helena chuckled. “Do something about it, then.”

Dinah grinned before sitting up so they were flush against each other. Helena wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck as Dinah kissed Helena’s neck, her chest, her breast. She licked a nipple through the thin fabric and Helena felt it, felt as Dinah attempted to suck the nub through the lace net until she succeeded.

Helena could only groan. She didn’t think Dinah would have this good of a reaction, this hot. Dinah didn’t even bother removing the bra as she nipped and sucked at Helena’s nipples, driving her crazy. 

Helena didn’t even noticed Dinah’s hands before one was working under the the front of her panties and grazing her wet clit. 

Helena jumped. “Oh fuck,” she sighed. 

“These panties getting you wet?” Dinah asked against her skin. 

“You’re making me wet,” Helena answered as Dinah’s fingers swiped over the nerves. It was a tight squeeze, Dinah’s fingers were barely moving, but it felt so good for Helena. She groaned in response to every little movement. 

Dinah’s free hand was gripping Helena’s ass, where the panties didn’t quite cover. Helena did it to Dinah often enough. She loved the view of Dinah’s revealing underwear. She was glad Dinah was having the same reaction for her. 

Dinah was working Helena so good. Helena knew she was close, almost there, from Dinah’s fingers and her lips and her smell and her taste and Dinah—

“Ride me,” Dinah panted out, “Ride my fingers, baby.”

Helena caught on immediately. She moved her hips, thrusting on Dinah’s lap, pushing against those fingers and chasing her own orgasm. 

“Oh fuck, fuck,” Helena sighed. “Dinah...”

“I got you, baby,” Dinah whispered before sucking hard on Helena’s breast. 

Helena felt slick, hot, Dinah’s hand on her ass, Dinah’s tongue—

Helena came with a choked shout. She was hardly ever loud in bed, usually when Dinah asked to hear her, but she couldn’t help it. Her body burst with pleasure from Dinah. Every bit of her felt Dinah everywhere. 

It took long seconds for Helena to calm, to breathe, to stop thrusting over Dinah’s fingers. She could keep going, probably come a hundred more times, but she wanted Dinah. She needed to feel Dinah, too. 

When Helena opened her eyes, Dinah was staring at her, jaw slack, looking like she’d just come, too. 

“What?” Helena asked, panting. 

“That was so hot.”

Helena kissed her, hard, pushing her down onto the bed. 

Helena knew the underwear was a success, and she felt more confident that Dinah would love the others, too. She made a note to try them out later, after they’d recovered from tonight. 


	12. In the Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

It was freezing outside. They left the bar late, when the snow was steadily falling after a sudden cold front. It wasn’t anywhere near as cold when they left the house earlier that evening, so they were not wearing their usual cold weather coats.

They ran from the street where Dinah parked the car to the front door of the building. 

“Elevator!” Dinah yelled as Helena unlocked the building’s door. 

“Using the stairs will make your blood pump and get warmer.”

“My limbs are too frozen to move!”

Helena pushed the door open, and Dinah ran through first. 

“Ah, fuck! I’m so cold!” Dinah whispered loudly. 

Helena grabbed her hands. “Stairs!” She dragged Dinah to the stairs and up.

Dinah shivered then whole time. “When we get in, let’s hop in the shower.”

Helena paused on the stairs and turned back to Dinah. “Oh, you want me in the shower?” She pulled Dinah close and tried to kiss her. 

Dinah pushed Helena back. “I want  _ warmth _ !”

Helena laughed and began up the stairs again. 

They finally got to the front door of their apartment. Helena began to unlock the door as Dinah crowded behind her. 

“Are you warm?” Dinah asked, sliding her hands up the back of Helena’s jacket. 

Helena helped and jumped. “Don’t!” 

Dinah’s hands slid further up Helena’s back. “Warm!”

Helena squirmed at the touch of Dinah’s freezing hands. “Your hands are freezing!”

“How are you warm?!”

Helena finally got the door open, difficult with her own freezing hands and Dinah’s hands roaming over her back and sides, then they pushed inside. 

Dinah immediately began ripping off her clothes. Helena watched mesmerized for a second. 

“Fuck,” Dinah muttered, pulling her shirt off. “I’m so cold my nipples hurt!”

Helena couldn’t help but check, and yes, Dinah’s nipples were visible through the sports bra she’d decided on that evening. 

Helena didn’t stop herself from grabbing Dinah and pushing her against the wall, hoping for a taste of her ice cold skin. 

“No!” Dinah cried, chuckling as Helena’s fingers tickled her sides. “Cold! Too cold!” She unzipped Helena’s jacket for her. 

Helena didn’t part from Dinah as she pulled her jacket off. She kissed Dinah’s neck, sucking gently at a spot Dinah liked. 

“Yes,” Dinah sighed. “Hot...”

“That’s not all that’s hot,” Helena muttered against her skin. 

Dinah chuckled, touching Helena’s skin as Helena pulled her shirt off. “Smooth, killer. Come on! Shower!”

Dinah pushed her away, then grabbed Helena’s hand to pull her to the bathroom. 

They finished undressing quickly. Dinah put the water on as hot as possible and let the water run to get there. Helena wrapped her cold arms around Dinah from behind. 

Dinah leaned her head back against Helena’s shoulder. “I wish I had enough patience for a bath. That would be nice.”

“I know, too bad you’re desperate for me.”

“I’m desperate for warmth,” Dinah corrected. 

“Sure,” Helena said, kissing the side of Dinah’s face.

Finally, the water got hot enough, so Dinah practically dove in. Helena was trying to stay attached to her, so she followed. 

“Jesus!” Helena yelled under the water. “Are you trying to boil me?!”

“I’m  freezing !” 

Helena turned Dinah and pulled her close again. Her arms went around Dinah’s waist as Dinah’s went around Helena’s neck. 

“I could have warmed you up somehow,” Helena said.

“Still can,” Dinah muttered, lifting a leg to wrap around Helena’s waist. 

Helena lifted an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Dinah grabbed Helena’s hand. “Let’s see, warm these up first.” She brought Helena’s fingers to her mouth, then sucked two digits in against her tongue. 

Helena’s breath caught. She pushed her fingers in deeper into Dinah’s mouth. 

Dinah pulled Helena’s hand away. “Warm enough,” she said, holding eye contact with Helena as she pushed Helena’s hand between them. “You good?”

Helena nodded. “Perfect,” she said as her fingers grazed Dinah’s clit. 

Dinah hips jumped. “Ah, fuck,” she whispered. “That’s...yeah, baby.”

Helena circled Dinah’s clit as Dinah’s hips continued to move against Helena’s hand. 

“So hot,” Helena said. 

“Yeah, now.”

Helena chuckled. “Always. You’re also talking too much.”

“Shut me up, then—ahh!” Dinah cried out as Helena pushed a finger into her. 

Helena grinned. “That’s better.”

All Dinah could muster was pants and groans as Helena continued fucking her, adding fingers as Dinah’s hips grew more erratic. Dinah leaned back against the wall, so Helena was able to lean down and mouth at her chest. 

Dinah’s hands slid into Helena’s dripping wet hair. She tugged Helena’s head wherever she wanted it, encouraging Helena to suck at her skin. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck,” Dinah moaned. “Gonna—fuck, Helena—“

Helena worked her hand as hard as she could, pushing her fingers in and out of Dinah with renewed vigor. 

Finally, Dinah’s body tightened around Helena and she came with a satisfied cry. She rode out her orgasm on Helena’s fingers, hips continuing to stutter for many long seconds. 

Dinah’s body slowed and she took a deep, hot breath against Helena’s cheek. 

“That worked,” Dinah said, catching her breath. 

Helena smiled proudly. 

Dinah grabbed her face and pulled her into an equally as hot kiss. 

They stayed in the shower for a while longer, until they were practically sweating. Then, they climbed under their warm blankets and cuddled all through the cold night. 


	13. Strip-Tease

Dinah had big plans for Helena’s birthday. After a fancy dinner, they were going to a jazz bar and eventually somewhere for dessert.

That was all planned before Gotham was hit with the biggest snow storm the city had ever seen in the middle of February. Every place in the city closed down for the storm, people were shutting in, and Dinah and Helena had no choice but to stay in. 

Luckily, they had food to make dinner and enough alcohol to get them through the time. 

Which is how Dinah had Helena in a chair from the dining table, giggling away at the thought of Dinah giving Helena her first ever lap-dance. 

“Hang on, I gotta pick the right music,” Dinah said because Helena had been sitting in the chair for some minutes. 

“What counts as the right music?”

“You know, something sexy! Something to get us in the mood!”

Helena laughed. “You know I won’t even know the music, right?”

Dinah waved a hand at her. “Let me think, let me think—I got it!”

Suddenly, over Dinah’s little Bluetooth speaker was Pony by Ginuwine. Helena laughed, because she actually did know the song because Dinah played it pretty often. She said it was a sexy song, so Helena wasn’t that surprised that she chose it. 

Dinah put her phone down. “Alright, now we’re talkin’.”

Helena reached for Dinah to pull her in. 

Dinah pushed her hands away. “Ah-ah. Touching costs extra, you know.”

“Oh? Am I paying for this, then?”

Dinah shrugged. “Somehow...”

Helena wasn’t completely sure what Dinah meant, but she didn’t have time to ask because Dinah began to dance for her. She was more just swaying her hips to the beat of the music, but Helena liked it. 

Dinah stayed close to her, at times standing between Helena’s legs, and she would turn around to sit and grind on Helena’s lap. Helena liked that, and she was totally getting why lap-dances are what some people really like. Especially from Dinah. Helena thought Dinah was sexy no matter what, but dancing for her and subtly grinding against her? Yes, please. 

Dinah had her back to Helena as she reached for the bottom of her shirt to pull it off. She was just wearing a top she usually wore for working out or bed, and Helena had thought it was hot anyway. But as Dinah slowly inched it up her skin, exposing her smooth back, Helena felt her heart begin to race. 

Helena lightly touched Dinah’s exposed back. 

Dinah quickly turned around, Helena’s arms still in the air. 

“I said,  no touching .”

Helena frowned. “Not fair.”

Dinah just grinned, then pulled her shirt completely off. 

Helena’s mouth definitely went dry. Sometimes Dinah in relaxing clothes, like a sports bra or just an undershirt, affected her more than anything Dinah put on to be deliberately sexy. Plus, Dinah swaying over her was just so good. 

Dinah didn’t let Helena think for long before she was teasing the band of her sweatpants down her hips. 

“Fuck,” Helena muttered, licking her lips. 

Dinah was smiling widely. “Good?”

“So good.”

The song ended, and neither of them even noticed. Dinah swayed as she shimmied her pants down, revealing just a plain pair of underwear that still had Helena’s heart hammering. 

When Dinah’s clothes were off and she was left in her underwear, she turned around again and sat on Helena’s lap, grinding her hips back and forth across Helena, spreading her thighs and practically rubbing her ass all the way up to Helena’s stomach. 

Helena didn’t notice her breath was coming in short pants until Dinah was leaning over her with her hands on the back of Helena’s chair. 

“You good?” Dinah asked. She was smiling. 

Helena nodded quickly. “Yep.”

Dinah leaned down until their noses were touching. “Was that good?”

Helena nodded again. “So good.”

“Want me to keep going?”

“Yes, please.”

Dinah smirked, showing off one fine dimple, then reached for the band of her underwear. 

Helena held her breath as Dinah slowly, slow as molasses, slow as thick honey, pulled her underwear down. 

She stepped out of the garment, sling-shotted it at Helena’s chest. 

Helena finally let out a breath, laughing as she tossed Dinah’s underwear to the floor. 

“I don’t think we’re even,” Dinah commented, toying with Helena’s shirt. 

“I’m not the one stripping.”

“I would like to see that.”

Helena shook her head. “I don’t have the moves that you do.”

Dinah was still smiling, still teasing Helena, but then she turned around again and fully sat on Helena’s lap.

“Oh god,” Helena sighed. 

Dinah set her legs to be either side of Helena’s, completely spreading herself on Helena’s lap. 

“Oh Jesus,” Helena muttered again. 

Dinah leaned back against her chest. “This’ll be extra, too.”

“Name your price,” Helena said eagerly. 

Dinah swayed her hips. “Let me think about it.”

Helena wanted to touch her so badly, kiss her, suck on her soft skin. But she still didn’t, listening to Dinah and letting her tease. 

Dinah leaned forward a little bit, arching her back. “Do you want me?” she asked pushing her hair over her back.

Helena nodded. “Yes.”

Dinah glanced over her shoulder at Helena. “You can touch,” she said, almost a whisper.

Fast as possible, Helena’s hands found Dinah’s hips, her ass, her waist, up her back. She scratched nails down Dinah’s skin as Dinah’s back arched again. 

Then, Dinah tugged at her own bra to yank it over her head. Helena scratched the newly exposed skin, then leaned forward and pressed hot kisses against Dinah’s shoulder blades. 

Dinah moaned. “I love your mouth,” she said, moving her hair to welcome Helena’s kisses. 

“I know,” Helena said against her skin. 

Dinah chuckled. “Love your hands, too.”

“Yeah?” Helena asked playfully, grazing her fingers over Dinah’s hips and thighs. “Where?”

“Everywhere,” Dinah said, sighing. 

Helena’s hands crawled over Dinah’s thighs, gently tickling the insides of her thighs. Dinah put her hands over Helena’s. 

“I thought you were supposed to be turning me on,” Helena commented. 

Dinah chuckled. “Your girlfriend’s naked on your lap. What else do you want?”

Helena kissed Dinah’s shoulder. “I’m just saying. You got yourself pretty wound up.”

Dinah chuckled. “Yeah, I did. So, could you fuck me yet?”

Helena grazed her fingers over Dinah. “You sure?”

Dinah pushed her legs further apart. “Yes, please.”

Helena brought her hand up to lick her fingers, then put it right back to Dinah’s aching clit. She didn’t start gentle, diving right in like Dinah liked. She stroked her fingers up and down Dinah, circling the bundle of nerves and making Dinah’s hips stutter on Helena’s lap. 

“Fuck, yes, baby...”

Helena worked her fingers over Dinah, stroking her steadily, spreading moisture and making the slide all the more easy to pleasure Dinah. 

“Like that, baby, yes...” Dinah moaned. She leaned forward and Helena kissed at her back again, biting gently. 

Dinah’s hips moved impossibly faster, she thrusted against Helena’s fingers so hard until she stilled and orgasmed hard. Helena continued working her fingers over her as Dinah moaned and rode out her orgasm. 

Finally, Dinah’s body sagged and she leaned all her weight back for Helena to hold her. Helena kissed the side of Dinah’s face. 

“You’re right,” Helena said, “That was fun.”

Dinah chuckled. “I told you.”

Helena continued kissing her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Dinah said, breath still trying to steady. “Happy birthday.”

Helena just kissed Dinah’s shoulder. 


End file.
